


Amy's efforts get recognized

by Ofneons



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), amy raudenfeld - Fandom, karma ashcroft - Fandom, karmy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cooperfeld friendship, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post ep5 season 2) </p><p>It’s when Karma glares at her with the most genuine, grateful smile that Amy knows that somehow she has done the right thing for both of them, even if partially it feels like an axe has crushed her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's efforts get recognized

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little request I got on tumblr, I don't own the characters of course, please leave some feedback if you can, it'd make me very happy! You can find me on tumblr at ofneons.tumblr.com and feel free to drop some prompts

It’s when Karma glares at her with the most genuine, grateful smile that Amy knows that somehow she has done the right thing for both of them, even if partially she feels like an axe has crushed her heart.

Lately, Amy’s been drowning. Between hiding her dirty big secret (and checking up on Liam daily to make sure his guilt isn’t eating him alive and he turns out being responsible for the end of the best thing Amy has ever had) and burying her feelings and not-so-platonic thoughts, Amy has lost almost all hope in un-weirding things with her best friend, even Shane can’t deny they are a mess, and to herself, Amy acknowledges that the reason she went all out for Karma’s sweet 16 hadn’t been solemnly about a landmark but mostly about clearing out her heavy conscience, compensating with going back to the times when Karma held Amy’s hand and pressed her chubby forefingers to the sides of Amy’s face, laughing at the blonde’s squished cheeks. Back then she would have giggled and told Karma to keep her hands to herself. Damn, did she miss the old times.

It took her twice as long to get home, maybe the weight on her back slowed her down, maybe it was the rhythm of the depressing songs Amy found on her phone busting through her earbuds, but when Amy did throw herself on-top of her bed she could only find the strength to stare up at the ceiling and tear up. It was almost ridiculous, Amy thought, it was all her fault, if only she hadn’t developed those stupid feelings for Karma, maybe everything could have been alright. Amy could never bring herself to blame Karma, after all, she had submitted to Karma’s pleads before her best friend could actually plead.

As Amy turned on her laptop to watch whatever was paused, or pretend to and in reality just sob by herself, a soft knock sounded on the door. Amy smudged her tears on her cheeks, hoping the little make up she had on wouldn’t mess it up and give her away.

“Amy, it’s me.”

Lauren. She sounded worried and sympathetic, as per usual. It seemed they had a routine now, one of them would fuck up (normally Amy) or feel ridiculously insecure (mostly Lauren) and the other one would tune down the sass and pretend to be an actual sister for an afternoon and the next morning they would go back to bickering with a mutual promise of secrecy.

“Come in.” Amy managed to blurt out as she got to her wardrobe and picked up the first sad t-shirt she saw, one with the picture of some sort of powdered goodness that Amy’s mom had mistaken for a donut (it didn’t have a hole) and given it to her as a peace offering after a particularly bad argument. Amy stripped and threw her clothes inside the messy wardrobe and put on her t-shirt whilst Lauren sat on Amy’s bed with a container of what could be either strawberry or raspberry ice cream and a box of kleenex.

“What happened?”

—

 After Amy told Lauren everything she could without saddening herself (too much) they watched some freaky show of Lauren’s preference with a lady with two heads just so Lauren could distract Amy by trying to explain the odd series to her. Halfway through the second episode Amy was almost back to herself, making snarky comments at the dumber characters and emptying the ice cream cartoon (it was raspberry, after all, Karma’s favorite). The night was turning out quite pleasant until they were interrupted by yet another knock on Amy’s door.

With a confused frown, Amy didn’t bother to put on pants as she quickly opened the door to reveal a tear-stained Karma, armed with flowers and cake frosting and her face unreadable.

“Karma… what, what are you doing here?” Amy’s eyebrows furrowed together as she inspected her best friend’s now pained expression. “Where’s Liam?” Karma opened and closed her mouth twice.

“Amy I…-“ Before she could finish her sentence, a deathly looking petite blonde slipped in between the two best friends, angered and irritated and glaring at Karma with her nostrils practically fuming.

“I can’t be mad at you because technically, you didn’t do anything this time, but you better not hurt her.” Lauren shrieked out before walking out with an empty ice cream cartoon in one hand and her other curled in a reddened fist, her head high in her oh-so-Lauren-like stick posture.

“I won’t.” Karma murmurs back, but she’s looking at Amy now and not at Lauren and clear regret is written on her face. “Can we talk?”   Amy swallows the lump in her throat and the knot in her stomach because somehow the little hope is coming back way too fast to be safe.

“A-Alright, what happened?” Karma sets the flowers on Amy’s bed, they’re white but poorly treated, with beige stains at the ends of every petal and some pieces falling off. Amy hasn’t felt as confused in a long time. “I thought you liked my present.” The blonde states, thinking Karma had gotten back to her out of boredom.

Karma smiles and it’s genuine again and for some reason it makes Amy’s insides ache, perhaps it might be that she knows the smile isn’t really there because of her.

“I loved it, but I also realized something far too important to shrug off.” Now it’s the frosting Karma throws on the bed. “Just listen.” Amy wants to protest, tell Karma they both know she can’t ‘just listen' but instead Amy settles for another question.

“Karma, what are you-“

 “Let me talk.” So Amy does. She sits at the edge of her bed and Karma joins her, and for once, she places her hands on Amy’s, on-top of the girl’s lap and Amy flushes before looking up at Karma’s eyes that she’s oh-so-familiar with. “I’ve always wanted Liam, from the very first day I saw him I was whipped. Not really because he’s an artist or because we have a good time, I couldn’t possibly have known that then. I dragged you into the whole faking it mess and God, all I could think about was having Liam, even with my best friend suffering right next to me, I couldn’t see it because I’m selfish and insecure and need everyone’s approval, or perhaps because I was so used to being treated like a princess that I forgot how to appreciate it. Today was no different. You gave me everything and all I could think about was Liam Booker. And Amy I’m so so sorry.” Karma’s tone was low, full of apologies and honesty and her pace slow, like she was devouring each word, just like Amy was. Karma wasn’t crying yet but her eyes were wetter than usual and her bottom lip had started trembling. At the same time Amy glared at Karma, the blonde was starting to feel her hands getting sweatier, she was nervous and confused, but mostly confused. Karma was the type for big speeches sometimes, yes, but never like this. Never so… Heart-clenching. “When you left me alone with Liam, I was radiant, for a second or two, but as soon as we started talking all I couldn’t think about was of how amazing you had just been to me and I couldn’t stop feeling guilty for not appreciating it, and I realized that you treat me so so much better than Liam, that he is practically meaningless next to you.” Amy wished she could speak but her throat had closed up, her eyes were wide and teary and she was invaded with this feeling of gratefulness and guilt. She had to tell Karma, she just had to.

“I slept with Liam.” Amy whispers and breaks out into ugly sobs right in front of Karma before she has time to react. Whilst keeping it a secret Amy had only thought about shushing it, but saying it out loud, God, Amy recognized that it was the worst mistake of her life, not only had she hurt Karma but herself. She had lost something so important to her to a meaningless hurtful one night stand that she could barely remember.  Karma let go off Amy’s hands and lifted her own up to her to wipe her eyes.

“What?” Karma asks because Amy mumbled and it can’t be truth, can it? “Amy please, this joke isn’t funny.” Amy wishes it was a joke, unfortunately it’s far from one and joke’s on Amy, she almost got her best friend back but something had to ruin it…

“The night you rejected me I got super drunk and slept with Liam, I’m so sorry and I hate myself for it and-“ Amy interrupts herself with a wave of salty tears that reach her lips and sobs so loud and sudden they hurt her throat and Karma stands up just to look at her best friend, shocked as anyone would be.

“I-I don’t understand. Amy, why would you do that?” She whisper/yelled, grabbing a handful of her own auburn hair in anger. “Really, explain it to me because I can’t understand it. Last time I checked you weren’t interested in him and neither was he in you. Why would you do that? You knew him and I-“ Karma’s tone rose.

“Karma I don’t know, I don’t even remember half of it, I was just drunk and hurt and so was him, we regretted it as soon as we woke up, Karma please.” Amy’s voice sounded like begging and depression and Karma couldn’t help but feel a bit of sympathy towards her best friend.

“Why didn’t you tell me? When I went to your house, that morning, why did you keep it a secret?” Karma was calmer, she sat back on the bed but didn’t touch Amy just yet.

“There was so much to get over already. Karma you had just rejected me, I didn’t think we could get over it without any weirdness! How could I add that huge, shitty mistake to the list of things standing between us?”

“It’s not alright.” Karma stated. Amy brushed the sleeve of her shirt on her eyes and sobbed one last time before making a move to press her palm against Karma’s knee.

“I know, I’m so sorry Karma. If it makes you feel any better, Liam only kept it a secret from you this long because I forced him to.” Karma stared down at the hand on her knee with sympathy and took in a deep breath.

“Look Amy, we just need to get over all this. I’m not forgiving you right now, but I promise I will, someday.” As Karma gets up and makes a move to turn around, Amy grabs her wrist and Karma is forced to look Amy in the eye. She looks so broken, mascara and concealer blurred, eyes red and wet, lips swollen, somehow Amy still looks beautiful. No, Karma can’t think that, she can’t think about Amy’s looks when she is freeing herself from her.

“I can’t deal with waiting anymore Karma. It’s all I’ve been doing lately. Waiting to get over you, waiting for the weirdness to go away. We have to make it go away otherwise it will never disappear.” Karma frowned for a second but kept studying Amy. So vulnerable, so empty, so naked. And not just literally, obviously, even though her bare legs weren’t helping Karma keep her attention on the girl’s eyes. Karma stepped forward and threw her arms over her best friend’s neck. God, had she missed her hugs. Amy reacted quickly and buried her nose where Karma’s neck met her shoulder. Relief washes over her like a tsunami.  

“Then, what? What do I do Amy?”

 “Stay.” Amy is giving her that look, the look she doesn’t know she has but that Karma recognizes so well. It’s the look Karma pulls on purpose when she wants Amy to do what she wants.

 “Okay, fine. You’re right, we have to work it out together. It’s just hard.” Karma sighs, not letting go off Amy but instead smelling the camomile shampoo Amy uses.

 “Karma, again, I’m sorr-”  “Stop apologizing, okay? It’s not entirely your fault.” Amy nods against Karma and the brunette makes a move to untangle herself from Amy that ends up with each of her hands at one of Amy’s shoulders and their eyes locked.

Karma can’t help but look down at Amy’s lips and wonder what would happen if she just kissed her. She hadn’t been able to finish her speech but Karma knew it was going along the lines of ‘I think I want to try something more than friendship with you’ and glaring at Amy’s green eyes and blonde lashes, at her red lips and familiar freckles, she just thinks ‘fuck it’ and leans forwards, gently pressing her lips against Amy’s, moving slowly for few seconds then pulling away, a slow smirk reaching her features.  Amy on the other hand is wide eyes and panicking, she bring one of her hands up to her lips to touch her bottom one where Karma lingered and then meets Karma’s eyes.

 “What was that?” She asks in shock. “Karma don’t play with me.” Amy pleads her but Karma just shakes her head. 

 “You never let me finish what I was saying.” Karma states, moving away from Amy for a second to get the white/beige flowers and hand them to Amy.  “They’re crappy but it was last minute. Can we try again? Just forget these last couple weeks?” Amy can’t describe the feeling of having her soulmate ask her those questions but it’s somewhere along the lines of not being able to breathe and feeling a strong need to kiss the shit out of her with all her being. 

 “Are you stepping off the edge with me, Karma Ashcroft?” Amy asks with a glint of a smirk and Karma giggles and avoids Amy’s cheeky glance.  

“How about I take the stairs with you? Slowly. Is that okay?”  

“It’ll do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright, I haven't written in ages!


End file.
